New Order
Formed before the Great War, the New Order was a militant white supremacist organization that masqueraded as libertarians to gain legitimacy. This led to them arriving in Martha's Gulch and subsequently being forced out many years later. Losing their base of operations and much of their motivation, the New Order later fragmented and ceased to exist. History Equipment Tactics Notable Members Paul Turner The last leader of a united New Order, Paul Turner is regarded with mixed feelings to say the least. Paul Turner was born in Seattle in 2214, only a year after the New Order and his parents had fled Martha's Gulch. Born in a heavily guarded New Order safehouse in West Seattle, Paul was raised and trained by his parents in the Seattle area, becoming very familiar with it at an early age. He was educated in books by his mother and in war by his father. For his love of books and his glasses, Paul was mocked as a "bookworm" by his fellow trainees. Getting his first taste of real combat in 2232, Paul swiftly earned a reputation for being a crack shot and being able to think fast on his feet. This was especially surprising seeing as Paul had to wear glasses to help his vision. Turner earned a great deal of respect from the rest of the New Order when he commanded a defense of an outpost in downtown from an attack from Chinatown in 2235. Later in 2236, Turnermanaged to mediate a truce between the New Order and the Geigers and also establish trade. This, plus some more battlefield victories, greatly boosted Turner's profile within the New Order. Fearing a possible coup, the New Order's current commander Otto Wernher decided to appoint Turner to be his successor. He was respected by the others in the New Order but many scoffed at his diplomatic bent and his intellectualism. Upon Wernher's death in 2241 at the hands of a Chinatown militia, Paul Turner stepped up to become commander. Immediately upon coming to power, Turner called together the New Order's top men and assessed their current situation. They looked at several different groups around the area and the New Order's relationship with them. Commander Turner decided that the best move by the New Order would be to make peace with their enemies so their forces could be rebuilt. This approach based on diplomacy made much of the New Order uncomfortable, but they trusted Turner to do right by them. Turner first decided to try to make peace with the raiders at King County Airport, one of the New Order's primary enemies, in 2242. Escorted by several New Order footsoldiers and flying a flag of truce, Turner came to the airport to meet with the raider warlord there, Fisk. Turner was greeted hospitably by Fisk who was surprised by the diplomatic approach, and the two talked for days hammering out an agreement. They came to that after six days. This agreement was seen as a victory to Commander Turner. However, its cost (yearly tribute to Fisk) made many New Order footsoldiers balk. Luckily for the commander though, opposition to him was still limited to talk. As long as their race war against their ancient enemy Chinatown continued, most of the New Order was happy enough. Turner's diplomatic approach continued successfully until 2247, when the last large raider group made peace with the New Order. The only groups left fighting were Chinatown (who Turner planned to deal with last if at all) and the ghoulified Cambell Armory U.S. Army remnants. Even though they were mutants, Turner was willing to extend a chance of peace to the ghouls in Cambell Armory. Coming to Cambell Armory with several footsoldiers and a flag of truce, Commander Turner was allowed to enter Cambell Armory. He was greeted by the ghoul's leader before shots started going off. Turner awoke tied to a chair in a darkened room with a radio playing nearby. A ghoul in scrubs picked through medical equipment ranging from bonesaws to scalpels. The ghoul surgeon observed that Turner had awaken and chuckled. That would be no matter. Revenge was revenge consious or not. In the next week, Commander Turner of the New Order had his brain removed, his body disposed of, and his memory wiped by CODE conditioning. The ghouls not only wanted to humiliate him, but they also wanted to make use of him. So, they deposited Turner in a new robobrain body and put him into combat against the subsequently collapsing New Order. By the time the New Order had totally fragmented, attacked by both Atlas' Guard and the U.S. Army remnants, the robobrain containing Turner's brain had switched hands to the Guard to be paraded around as a kind of trophy. Turner got to visit his ancestor's home in Martha's Gulch for the first time in 2248, albeit in robobrain form. Since then, he has roamed around Martha's Gulch mindlessly, which is probably better than the alternative of knowing the true extent of his failure and feeling its pain. Heinrich Heinrich, once a footsoldier, as of 2287 is quite possibly the last surviving member of the New Order. Heinrich was born in 2222 to one the few female footsoldiers in the New Order, Maxine, and an unknown father. The stigma of single motherhood ostracized both her and Heinrich from most of the rest of the New Order. Frank Parmenter A troubled man even by New Order standards, Frank Parmenter created the infamous Pens and operated them for almost thirty years. Frank Parmenter was born in Redding before the Great War to a poor family. Scutari Born after the flight from Martha's Gulch, Scutari is regarded as one of the New Order's greatest footsoldiers despite of his obstacles. Scutari was born in 2217 in the Pens to a nameless mother and an unknown father. He was a freak of nature, the largest baby ever born to the New Order being almost the size of a small toddler. This was due to his father's irradiated DNA, a common occurrence within the New Order's ranks. Whisked away from the Pens, Scutari was raised in the New Order's safehouses in West Seattle. As Scutari's adolescence set in, it became clear that the young giant was dumb. Not just dumb actually but quite possibly retarded. This was also accompanied by a notable speech impediment. However, that did not prevent Scutari from become incredibly popular among other youngsters in the New Order for his strength and humor while also excelling in both close combat and ranged weapons training. Mockery was mostly kept behind Scutari's back, as he often reacted violently to it. Some were worried when Scutari went on his first combat mission in 2235, fearing that his stupidity would put the other footsoldiers at risk. However, Scutari preformed beyond expectations, killing two feral ghouls effortlessly. Impressed, the New Order's leadership made him a regular in footsoldier patrols. Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Cascadia